


Flowers

by MetroidReploid



Series: Binary Suns [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, so technically not canon compliant, this is a side story for Binary Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidReploid/pseuds/MetroidReploid
Summary: Following Poe's advice, Rose puts together a bouquet of flowers to give to Rey.It does not go the way she expects.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Binary Suns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227008
Kudos: 12





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, friends convinced me to write it.
> 
> Here it is. Forever.

Rose held the carefully arranged bouquet in her hands, heart pounding in a mixture of excitement and terror. She walked down the hallways of the base, passing by other people with her eyes glued to the array of colours she had put together. Poe had told her this was a good idea, and she had no reason to doubt his expertise.  
  
“Hey, good luck!” Jessika walked by with a grin.  
  
“Thanks!” Rose smiled back, and they went their separate ways.  
  
She could do this. She would do this. She just had to find...  
  
“Rey!” Rose caught sight of Rey wandering around the X-Wings. She picked up the pace, making her way past the crews and pilots rushing about. “Rey! Rey!”  
  
“Rose?” Rey turned to face her, smiling the second their eyes met. She hadn’t noticed the flowers yet. “You need something?”  
  
“I wanted to...” Rose felt her brain short-circuiting like one of Paige’s droids would often do. She lifted up the bouquet so Rey could get a better look. “These are for you!”  
  
“Oh, um, thank you,” Rey gently took the bouquet, looking at the flowers in confusion. What was she supposed to do with these?  
Rose felt her nervousness grow ever greater. Did Rey not like flowers? Did she pick the wrong kinds of flowers? Maybe it was the colours? Or maybe-  
  
Rey shoved half the bouquet directly into her mouth, biting down with a loud crunch that not even the noises of the hangar could obscure. Rose’s eyes grew wide, and she didn’t know whether to scream or laugh. In the end all that left her throat was a confused squeak, as Rey devoured the flowers with the ferocity of an animal that had just heard their caretaker demand to know what was in their mouth.  
  
Rose wasn’t sure what she expected. She wondered if Poe had any idea this would happen and purposefully kept it to himself. This had to be a conspiracy against her.  
  
“Thank you!” Rey crumpled the paper that had held the bouquet together, throwing her arms around Rose and pulling her into a hug, gratitude and adoration radiating from her entire being.  
  
Rose’s brain short-circuited again at the contact. Okay, so this had worked after all. Just not in the way she had expected.  
  
_I’ll try chocolate next time..._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write regular romance.


End file.
